Libros del Futuro 1: La piedra Filosofal
by Walii2009
Summary: El día antes de que Bill cumpliese los 17 él,Charlie y Percy fueron enviados a casa. Al día siguiente Dumbledore llega con 7 libros provenientes del futuro de Harry Potter... Bueno eso es todo si quieren que sigan con la historia tienen que dejar reviews :)
1. Prólogo

Historia traducida y llevada para ustedes por: Walii2009. Esta es una historia original de: Dimcairien

Bill tiene 17- va en su 7º año  
Charlie tiene 14 casi 15- va en su cuarto año  
Percy tiene 11- va en su primer año  
Fred y George tienen 9  
Ron tiene 7  
Ginny tiene 6

"RON!" llamaba Molly Weasley por las escaleras. Su hijo menor no respondía. O él aún dormía, o la ignoraba. De todos modos, tenía que levantarse. Era el decimoséptimo cumpleaños de Bill y por alguna extraña razón, los tres Weasleys que estaban en Hogwarts había sido enviado a casa para la fiesta de cumpleaños. Dumbledore había dicho que explicaría más tarde, cuando llegara.

"Bill, ¿puedes levantar a tu hermano?" -preguntó ella. Bill normalmente podia levantar a Ron sin que este enloqueciera. Fred y George, los gemelos, nunca fueron buenos para hacer de despertador a Ron y Charlie y Percy estaban afuera haciendo Merlín sabe qué.

"Claro que sí, mamá", respondió Bill. Diciendo esto, se apareció en la habitación de Ron, ya que al fin tenía la edad suficiente para hacerlo.

CRACK. Un fuerte ruido sobresaltó a Ron y él empujó las mantas fuera de su cabeza para mirar hacia arriba. Ahí estaba Bill de pie junto a la puerta. "Vamos, te necesitamos en la planta baja o de lo contrario te vas a perder la fiesta."

"¿Qué fiesta?" Ron preguntó atontado.

"Llegar a la mayoría de edad", respondió Bill con una sonrisa. " O en otras palabras, mi cumpleaños. Mamá te quiere en la planta baja ahora."

Ron saltó de la cama listo para toda la comida que llegaba con el cumpleaños. Tenía tanta prisa que se olvidó de hacer su cama. Bill sacó su varita y lo arreglaron. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que Ron estaba abajo, él se apareció de nuevo.

"Feliz cumpleaños, hijo," dijo Arthur. "Bueno, ahora eres un adulto. ¿Cómo se siente?"

"Me gusta ser capaz de hacer magia en casa. Ustedes mejor que tenga cuidado cuando los gemelos se convierten en mayores de edad."

"Hey, ¿qué quieres decir con", dijo uno de los gemelos.

"Ten cuidado?" termino el otro.

"Nosotros-"

"Probablemente seremos"

"Mejor"

"De lo que eres!" Terminaron juntos.

"Cállense", dijo Molly con severidad. No estaba de humor para lidiar con las travesuras de los gemelos en ese momento.

Justo después de que la familia terminó su desayuno, alguien llamó a la puerta y Bill fue a abrir.

"¡Profesor Dumbledore!" -gritó Bill. "¿Qué le trae por aquí?" Había tenido la sensación de que uno de los profesores vendría a explicar, pero no esperaba que fuera el director. Dumbledore fue a la sala de estar, donde explicó el propósito de su llegada.

"Su familia", respondió el gran mago. "Yo estaba en mi estudio anoche y esta pila de libros apareció de repente." Él movió su varita y una pila de libros aparecieron en el suelo. "Junto con esta nota".Le entregó un trozo de pergamino a Bill. Bill la abrió y leyó la nota en voz alta.

Para Los Weasley,  
Ustedes se estarán preguntando por qué Bill, Charlie y Percy estan en su hogar desde Hogwarts. Bueno, esto se debe a los libros que Dumbledore les está trayendo. Estos libros relatan la historia de Harry y sus siete años en Hogwarts y contienen información vital de algunos de los próximos años. Algunas personas que juegan un papel importante en estos libros vendrán más adelante. Otra guerra comienza con Voldemort en 1995 y en esta también se perdieron muchas vidas. Estamos enviando estos libros y con ellos la esperanza de que podemos prevenir muchas de estas muertes y derrotar a Voldemort antes. Si ustedes eligen leer estos libros, el primer libro que narra el primer año de Harry se abrirá, si no, todos los libros desaparecerán y no los recordarán.

El Trio de Oro

"¿Qué?" preguntó Bill con confusión mientras miraba hacia arriba. Los otros chicos Weasley lo miraban en varias etapas de interés y confusión. Molly y Arthur estaban mirando el uno al otro con horror. Ninguno de ellos podía creer que otra guerra comenzaría, y pronto.

"Es muy sencillo" respondió Dumbledore. "Tu y tu familia deben leer estos libros."

"Está bien," dijo Bill, pero seguía siendo muy confuso al igual que todos los demás. "Por lo tanto, ¿Son del futuro?"

"Sí," respondió Dumbledore ", y debe ser muy interesante."

Él movió su varita y una pila de libros se trasladó a la mesa, por suerte el desayuno ya había desaparecido de ella.

"Harry Potter", dijo Arthur cuando vio el nombre en la parte del libro. "¡Harry Potter! ¿Quieres decir que hay libros sobre él ya?. No puede tener más de siete u ocho años.¿Y no es que aún vive con Muggles?" Nadie sabía exactamente dónde estaba Harry, con la excepción de que tenía que vivir con sus familiares muggles, porque nadie en el mundo mágico lo había visto en el.

"Si él todavía vive con la familia de su tía," dijo Dumbledore. "Pero no, no ha habido libros escritos todavía. Si nos fijamos, estos libros son del futuro. Harry tiene siete años, no mucho más joven que Ronald aquí presente."

"¿Es seguro?" preguntó Arthur. " Ya sabe,¿Conocer el futuro y todo eso?"

"Hay una razón por la que estos libros fueron enviados de vuelta," dijo Dumbledore, "y yo asumiría que este trío de oro cree que estará a salvo. Por supuesto, si termina pareciendo que este conocimiento puede ser peligroso, siempre podemos borrar nuestros recuerdos de los libros ".

Arthur asintió con la cabeza en la comprensión y tomó el libro de arriba, también el libro más pequeño, y leyó el título en voz alta.

**Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal**

"¿Cuál es la piedra filosofal?" preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

"Eso es algo que vamos a averiguar", respondió Percy, aunque él también era muy curioso.

"¿Tenemos que leer?" Ron gimió. "Yo quiero ir a jugar."

"La lectura es muy educativa y entretenida," dijo Bill. "Quédate y creo que lo disfrutaras. Por no hablar, que estos libros son acerca de Harry Potter."

Esa declaración tuvo el efecto deseado en los más pequeños, especialmente Ron y Ginny estaban muy emocionados, así que obedecieron y se sentaron en el sofá. Todos los demás emigraron a la sala de estar, ya que sería un lugar mucho mejor leer que en la cocina.

"Suena como una lectura interesante," dijo Molly.

"Ya veremos", dijo Dumbledore, y comenzó a leer el primer capítulo del primer libro.


	2. El niño que vivió

**El niño que vivió**

"¿Me pregunto quién será?" Preguntó Fred sarcásticamente ya que todo el mundo sabía quien era el "Niño Que Vivió"

"Cállate y deja que tu padre decía:" Molly reprendió.

**El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente.**

"Dursley, ese nombre me suena familiar," murmuró Arthur en voz baja, pero sólo Molly y Dumbledore lo escuchó.

"Si tu dices que eres es perfectamente normal,¿Qué sería considerado anormal?" -preguntó Percy, que estaba muy confundido en cuanto a lo que se refiere ser perfectamente normal podría significar.

"¿Qué?" dijo Bill. Él estaba tratando de entender lo que su hermano menor había dicho. Él podría ser el mayor, pero a veces no entendía ni una palabra de lo que Percy estaba diciendo, ya que a menudo es muy complicado y Percy rara vez escoge la mejor manera de expresarse.

"Bueno, si todo el mundo es diferente, ¿Qué es normal?" respondió Percy.

"Si todo el mundo es diferente,¿Qué es anormal?" Replicó Bill. Supo entender la pregunta de Percy y le pareció interesante también.

"¿Muchachos!" dijo Molly. "Nosotros sólo hemos leído una frase!"

**Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías.**

"¿Qué clase de tonterías?" preguntó Charlie.

"Estoy seguro de que vamos a saberlo si seguimos leyendo," dijo Molly. "Por favor, continúa, Arthur."

"Estoy tratando de hacerlo", dijo Arthur con una sonrisa. "Ustedes son los que hacen la interrupción."

**El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings,**

"¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?" -preguntó Ron.

"Uno estúpido, eso es seguro", dijo Charlie.

**que fabricaba taladros.**

"¿Cuáles son los taladros?" -preguntó Ron

"Algún tipo de herramienta Muggle," contestó Bill. No había prestado mucha atención a las herramientas, ya que no le interesaban mucho.

**Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso.**

"Si es la mitad de como suena, me gustaría convertirlo en carne", resopló Bill.

"¡William!"

"Él tendría buena carne si su descripción dice que es fornido," Dijo Bill en su defensa, ganando varias risas y un par de gemidos en respuesta.

**La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos.**

"¿Qué es tan interesante acerca de espiar a los vecinos?" George preguntó.

"Tu debes saber. Tu haces lo mismo con Fred", dijo Molly.

George miró a su madre, que lo miró de vuelta a él. Decidió hacer una cosa sabia y recostarse en el sofá bajo su mirada.

**Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que é Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto,**

"Me pregunto qué clase de secreto", dijo Ron.

"Bueno, el libro probablemente nos lo dirá," dijo Arthur.

**y su mayortemor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley,**

"Creo que ahí es donde escuchamos el nombre Arthur, de Lily," dijo Molly.

"Probablemente tienes razón," dijo Arthur. "Por lo general,lo estas", agregó en voz baja.

"¿Por qué sabría lo de la señora Potter?" preguntó Charlie.

"Creo que su hermana se casó con un tal Dursley," explicó Molly. "Esto es probablemente acerca de los tíos de Harry."

"No están bien", dijo con firmeza Ginny.

"Ahora, se inicia acusar a la gente antes de saber nada sobre el," Molly regañó suavemente.

"Mamá, ¿has estado escuchando la descripción de ellos?" preguntó Bill. "Lo más seguro es que no están muy bien."

**pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana, porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil**

Arthur se llevó el libro con tanta fuerza que todo el mundo pensaba que lo rompería. "Bueno para nada!" -gruñó, "James era cualquier cosa menos eso!"

"Lo sabemos Arthur," dijo Molly en voz baja. "Pero dudo que la familia de Lily lo sepa."

"¿Ves?" dijo Bill.

"Sí, lo sé," Molly admitió, "pero por favor, todavía tienen el beneficio de la duda."

**eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley**

"¿Qué significa eso?" preguntó Ginny.*

" Sólo significa algo diferente que ellos." respondió Percy rápidamente.

"Por lo tanto, todo", dijo Charlie.

"Me imagino", dijo Percy. "Parecen ser aún más extraños que la mayoría de los muggles."

**que se pudiera Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera.**

"Creo que está señora Potter era hija de muggles, así que sabría que no debe hacer magia alrededor de Muggles," dijo Charlie.

"Sin embargo, el hecho de que la señora Potter es una bruja es probablemente lo que está tirando su lugar," dijo Bill. "A veces los miembros de la familia de un nacido de muggles están un poco asustados de su relación mágica."

**Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.**

"¿Qué quieren decir?" dijo uno de los gemelos.

"¿Un niño de esa manera?" -preguntó el otro.

"Harry Potter -"

"Es mucho mejor -"

"Que lo que tu mocoso -"

"Siempre será", terminaron juntos.

"Cállense'', dijo Percy, pero él estaba de acuerdo con los gemelos. Si este chico era algo parecido a la descripción de sus padres, no sería muy agradable.

**El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo,**

"¿Por qué tuvo que elegir su corbata más aburrida?" preguntó Ginny.

"Lo único que poseeson corbatas aburridas", dijo Charlie.

"Entonces, ¿cómo se puede tener una más aburrida?" preguntó Ron, pero nadie respondió.

"Una vez que tengamos las varitas, debemos ir animar a sus corbatas", dijo Fred con una sonrisa. Él y George chocaron los cinco con los demás.

"Oh no, no lo harán," dijo Molly. "Ustedes, muchachos, no se van a ninguna parte sin acompañante una vez que tengan sus varitas. Hacen que demasiado caos sin ellas."

**y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta**.**Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana.**

"Entonces supongo que no ven por la ventana muy a menudo", dijo Bill. "Tanto por su espionaje."

**A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes.**

"Eso suena como dos personas que conozco", dijo Molly, mirando a los gemelos, pero sabía que no eran tan malos como este chico parecía ser.

"Oh mamá -"

"No hemos hecho eso -"

"En unos nueve años", terminaron.

"Bueno, también lo hicieron y eso es lo que cuenta", dijo Molly.

**«Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa.**

"¿Tunante? Eso es una burla. Yo le pego si fuera tú", dijo Percy.

"Percy" dijo Molly, pero ella estaba de acuerdo en que Dudley tenía que ser castigado de alguna manera por esas acciones.

"¡Percy! Wow. Bueno-obediente-Percy le pegaría a un bebé que llora, qué risa", dijo George, riendo.

"Cállate George antes de que Bill te hechize."

"No hechizarìa a su hermano favorito, ¿verdad?" -preguntó George.

"Bill, adelante."

"Claro Perce. Silenco!"

George de repente estaba en silencio, a pesar de que su boca seguía moviéndose.

"Ni el tiempo diría cuantas veces he querido hacerte eso George. Te libero dentro de poco", agregó Bill.

Dumbledore frunció el entrecejo. Esperaba que la familia hubiera cambiado en los últimos seis años, ya que podía ver por qué McGonagall no había querido colocar a Harry allí. Ese era el lugar más seguro para él, sin embargo no había sido una opción.

**Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4. Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad.**

"Eso tiene que ser la profesora McGonagall," dijo Charlie.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Ginny. "Es un gato."

"No lo es", dijo Charlie.

"Sí, lo es."

"No"

"¡Si!"

"¡No!"

"¡Si!"

"¡Si!"

"¡No ... espera!" -gritó Ginny. "¡Eso no es justo!"

Charlie se rió, pero no desagradablemente. "Es por eso que se presta atención a lo que ambos dicen", dijo. "Ya vas a aprender."

**Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez.**

"¿Tenía suficiente cuello para sacudirse la cabeza? Eso sí que es increíble", dijo Fred con falso asombro.

**Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica.**

"Y eso es lo que dicen los muggles cada vez que ven la magia", dijo Arthur muy interesado.

**El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos).**

"A menos que seas McGonagall," dijo Charlie.

"¿Vas a parar?" -preguntó Percy. "Ninguno de nosotros entiende por qué estas diciendo que es ella. Ella es una bruja, no un gato."

**El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel dí en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente.**

**Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino,**

"¿Cómo sería ese tipo de sabor de mermelada sobre una tostada?" preguntó Fred.**

Bill lo miró y luego dijo: "Cállate, o te hechizaré como lo hice a George."

"Es una mezcla de coches que no se mueven mucho", explicó Charlie,suponiendo de que Fred no entendía exactamente lo que era un atasco de tráfico.

**no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa.**

"¿Qué hay de extraño en las capas?" -preguntó Ron.

"Los muggles no las usan, al menos no para el uso diario," respondió Percy.

**El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula.¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda ó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él.**

George cogió un trozo de pergamino y una pluma de la tabla. "¿Puedo hablar ahora?" , escribió, y luego lo levantó.

"¿Quieres colaborar?" -preguntó Bill, sabiendo muy bien que probablemente George no haría.***

George asintió con la cabeza y lleva a cabo proyectos de ley contra la maldición.

"¿Por qué están llamando a la gente en bichos raros capas?Los magos no son bichos raros", dijo George. Bill gimió, pero no hizo nada ...aún.

**Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! ¡Qué valor!**

**Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso. El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros.**

"¿Eso es todo lo que él piensa?" -preguntó Molly. Todo el mundo se encogió de hombros.

**El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche.**

"¿Nunca han visto una lechuza? ¿Cómo puede ser eso? Los búhos son geniales!"

"Fred, es un Muggle," dijo Bill, claramente molesto.

**Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas.**

"¿Cómo eso puede ser bueno?" preguntó Ginny.

**Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar.**

"¿Qué es un feleteno?" -preguntó Ron.

"Es una especie de dispositivo de Muggle que lleva tu voz. Un poco como los polvos Flu" explicó Bill.

**Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de ía olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba allado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso.**

"Eso es porque no le gusta la magia," dijo Percy.

**Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación.**

**—Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...**

**—Sí, su hijo, Harry...**

"¿Sería Harry Potter? Aquel del que se tratan estos libros?" preguntó Ginny emocionada.

"Yo creo que si Ginny, querida", aseguró Molly con una sonrisa suave.

**El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo. Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea.**

"¿Ese hombre puede pensar?" dijo Fred con fingida sorpresa.

"¡Si puede pensar!" exclamó George, "No lo puedo creer."

**Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba comportando como un estú no era un apellido tan seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry.Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold.**

"¡Eww!" dijo Ginny. "Esos no son buenos nombres para el Niño-Que-Vivió"

**No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana.Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...! Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa...Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

"Eso debe de haber dolido", dijo Fred. "A la otra persona quiero decir", añadió rápidamente, después de recibir algunas miradas extrañas de su familia.

**Perdón**

"¿Él conoce esa palabra?" Bill dijo, sorprendido.

**gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón**

"¿Por qué?" -preguntó Ron.

"Ya va a ver, Sr. Weasley," dijo Dumbledore.

**¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los ****_muggles _****como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!**

"Así que es ese día", dijo Charlie en voz baja.

Los adultos y los tres niños mayores Weasley miraron con tristeza. Se acordaban de lo que acababa de suceder. Los gemelos también tenían algunos vagos recuerdos del final de la guerra, asì que eran tres y medio. En cualquier caso, los pedacitos y piezas recordadas son del terror que la guerra pudo ocasionar.

**Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó. El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido.Y por si fuera poco le había llamado ****_muggle_****, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado**

"Nunca es una buena idea llamar 'Muggle' a los muggles en su cara. No tuvo en cuenta el Estatuto del Secreto."

"¡Por favor, cállate, Percy!" dijo Bill.

**Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación).**

"¿Cómo puede alguien puede no aprobar algo como la imaginación?" -preguntó Ron con horror.

"La gente como los Dursley," dijo Percy. Él no era muy bueno imaginando, pero era agradable poder hacerlo en la ocasión.

**Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañ aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.**

**—¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.**

"Eso no va a funcionar. McGonagall sólo se mueve cuando quiere," dijo Bill.

"¿Cómo sabes que es McGonagall?" -preguntó George

Bill decidió no decir nada. Él sabía que su forma de animaga era un gato atigrado, y ella era terca. Ambas cosas le hizo pensar que el gato era ella. Él y Charlie intercambiaron una sonrisa. Sería muy divertido ver las reacciones de sus hermanos ante esto.

**El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un ó de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.**

**La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija,y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase (« ¡no lo haré!»).**

"Eso no es exactamente una palabra que tu quieras que ellos sepan", dijo Molly.

"Esta mujer realmente tiene que ordenar sus prioridades", añadió Arthur con un movimiento de cabeza.

**El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.**

**Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día,se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño.**

"Los búhos suelen viajar durante el día, así que no es inusual", comentó Arthur.

"Eh, papá, para los Muggles los búhos generalmente salen de noche", dijo Charlie, repitiendo lo que había dicho antes en el lo que su padre sabía de Muggles, había aún más que él no sabìa.

"Oh, está bien," dijo Arthur con rapidez, luego empezó a leer de nuevo.

**El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica**

"¿Podría ser un Squib o un nacido de muggles?" preguntó Bill.

"Tal vez," dijo Molly. "Está actuando como si supiera lo que está pasando."

**Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo.¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**

**Bueno, Ted**

"Ted", dijo Arthur lentamente. "¿Podría ser Ted Tonks? Sé que es hijo de muggles, por lo que fácilmente podría haber conseguido un trabajo como un hombre del tiempo."

"Eso sería algo que Ted haría," dijo Dumbledore con una inclinación de cabeza.

**dijo el meteorólogo, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent,Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometía ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces!Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras.¡Es la semana queviene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.**

**El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter...**

**La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba a que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.**

**—Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?**

**Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**

**No respondió en tono cortante. ¿Por qué?**

**Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias, masculló el señor Dursley. Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro...**

"¿Cosas extrañas?" preguntó Fred. "Ellos son los extraños que los buscan".

**¿Y qué? interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley**

**Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes...****_su grupo_****.**

"Ni siquiera puede decir la palabra mago," dijo Molly exasperada. ¿Qué pasaba con esos Muggles? Muchos Muggles que ni siquiera sabían que existía la magia decìan "mago" cuando estaban jugando. ¿Por qué estas personas en particular se negaban completamente a decir que todo esa palabra? Tenía que algo que ver con los Potter, estaba segura.

**La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería.**

**En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:**

**—El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?**

**—Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.**

**—¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?**

"¿Howard Potter?" dijo George. "Que no tienen derecho."

**Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.**

"Me gusta," dijo Ginny, y su cara se puso roja porque todo el mundo la miraba

**Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí,estoy de dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí.Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo.**

"Definitivamente McGonagall," dijo Charlie y Bill asintieron con la cabeza.

"¡¿Podrían parar?!" Percy suplicó.

**¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.**

"Parece que no puede soportar muchas cosas."

**Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente,pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por sumente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que,aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase...**

**No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...**

"Si va a afectarlos porque pensó eso", dijo Charlie.

**¡Qué equivocado estaba!**

"¿Ves?"

"Nadie lo dudaba", dijo Bill.

**El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra.**

"Surgir no es la palabra correcta, aunque fuera de la tierra. Salida del aire para ser más precisos," dijo Dumbledore.

**La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez.**

"Gafas de media luna -" dijo Bill.

"Larga la nariz y que pareciese que se hubiera roto -" dijo Charlie.

"Sólo puede haber una persona", dijeron los dos,

"¡Profesor Dumbledore!"

"Hey, terminar las frases del otro-", dijo Fred.

"Es nuestra especialidad", finalizó Jorge.

Bill y Charlie gimieron al unísono.

**El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido.**

"De hecho, lo estaba disfrutando. Siempre me encanta ir a lugares como ese, sólo para molestar a la gente," dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

"¡Albus!" dijo Arthur con sorpresa. Sí, esperaba que el director le encantara tener diversión, pero no esperaba que fuera de ese nivel.

"Yo no lo hago a menudo, Arthur," Aseguró Dumbledore, "pero en algunos momentos es necesario."

**Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entredientes y murmuró:**

**Debería haberlo sabido.**

**Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando.**

"¿Qué es un encendedor?" -preguntó Ron.

"Creo que se utiliza para hacer fuego", dijo Arthur.

**Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a veces hizo funcionar el Apagador,**

"En realidad se llama un Desiluminador. Lo hice yo mismo," dijo Dumbledore.

"Cool!" gritaron los niños.

"¿Puedo verlo?" -preguntó Ron.

"Me temo que no lo tengo ahora mismo," dijo Dumbledore, "pero debes estar seguro de que te dejare verlo alguna vez."

**hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle**.

**Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.**

**—Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**

"Lo sabía. ¡Lo sabía!" -gritó Bill.

"Cállate", murmuró Fred, y de repente se dio cuenta de que McGonagall tendría que ser un animago ..

**Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño.**

**Parecía claramente disgustada.**

**¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.**

**Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.**

**Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo respondió la profesora McGonagall.**

"Ouch. Suena doloroso," dijo George.

"Tenemos suficientes problemas para sentarnos en la cama después de que mamá nos encuentra", añadió Fred.

"Chicos. Cállense y escuchen," dijo Molly.

**¿Todo el día? ¿Cuándo podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

**La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.**

**Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo dijo con impaciencia. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no...**

**¡Hasta los ****_muggles _****se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las ó la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos**

"Desde luego,que no lo son. Ellos han creado varias cosas útiles, ya que no saben de magia", los defendió Arthur.

**Tenían que darse cuenta de algo.**

**Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**

**No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...**

**Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los ****_muggles_****, intercambian rumores...**

**Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.**

**—Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los ****_muggles _****lo descubran todo sobre realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?**

**—Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?**

"¿Un qué?-Preguntó Molly

**¿Un qué?**

"Mamá, eres como la profesora McGonagall!" dijo Charlie.

"¿Eso es un cumplido o un insulto?"

"Uh ..." Charlie se salvó de responder ya que su padre continuaba leyendo.

**Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los ****_muggles _****que me gusta mucho.**

**No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos**

**—Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre**

Arthur se detuvo y miró a su alrededor.

"Lea", dijo Dumbledore. "No tener miedo a su nombre es uno de los primeros pasos para derrotarlo a él por completo."

**V-V-V-Voldemort.**

Todo el mundo se estremeció, excepto, por supuesto, Dumbledore.

Arthur suspiró de alivio cuando llegó más allá del nombre y siguió.

**La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor,pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe».**

"Yo no creo que sea confuso", dijo Molly, "A menudo es confuso para los hijos de Muggles, pero una vez que se acostumbran a ello, es normal."

**Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar**

Aquí Arthur dejó de leer.

"¿Qué pasa?" -preguntó Molly.

Arthur tragó saliva. "Es-Es el nombre de quien-usted-sabe de nuevo."

"Arthur, simplemente lee," dijo Dumbledore. "El temor al nombre solamente aumenta el temor al hombre."

Arthur asintió con la cabeza y empezó a leer de nuevo.

**el nombre de** (Estremecimiento)** Voldemort.**".

**Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno,** **Voldemort,**(estremecimiento)** tenía miedo.**

**—Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort **(estremecimiento)** tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.**

"Pero solo porque eres más que noble como para utilizarlos, Albus," dijo Molly.

**Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.**

Molly parpadeó una vez más ya que estaba diciendo casi lo mismo que McGonagall.

**Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.**

**—Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.**

**—Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

"Esa es demasiada información", dijo Bill con un estremecimiento.

**La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.**

**—Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?**

**Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento.**

**Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera«aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad.**

**Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.**

**—Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort aparecióen el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos**.

Arthur dejó el libro. Todos ellos estaban llorando. Los más viejos porque recoerdaban ese día y los más jóvenes, ya que sabían de ese día y lo que había sucedido.

"Me acuerdo de ese día", dijo Molly con tristeza. "Era feliz porque todos pensamos ya-sabes-quién se ha ido, pero cuando me enteré de cómo ..." Su voz se desvaneció al recordar el horror que vivió cuando se enteró de lo de los Potter.

Después de un momento de silencio, Arthur cogió el libro y lo abrió por la página correcta para poder continuar.

**Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.**

**—Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...**

**Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.**

**—Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza.**

**La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.**

**—Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry.**

**Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.**

"Cuando nos enteramos de que Harry seguía con vida, todos nos quedamos muy sorprendidos", dijo Molly.

"Recuerdo que yo también", dijo Bill en voz baja.

"Me gustaría que Harry no hubiera ido al mundo muggle. Lily y yo estábamos tan seguros de que tu y Harry podrían crecer y ser buenos amigos, desde que eran unos buenos amigos míos," dijo Molly.

Ron se sorprendió de que su madre hubiera pensado que podría crecer siendo amigo de el niño-que-vivió.

"Ojalá alguna vez nos encontremos" dijo con asombro.

"Es probable que cuando entre a Hogwarts," dijo Molly. "Vas a estar en su mismo año."

Los ojos de Ron se agrandaron ante la idea de estudiar con Harry Potter. Sí, sabía que se conocían, pero eso fue antes de que Harry fuera famoso, por lo que no contaba con exactitud. Realmente esperaba que pudieran llegar a ser amigos.

"¿Esto significa que yo me lo encontraría demasiadas veces?" preguntó Ginny

"Probablemente", dijo Molly nuevo.

**¿Es... es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso...**

"Lo es", dijo Arthur.

**entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?**

**—Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.**

**La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos,por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba.**

**Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número;pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledo redebíade tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:**

**—Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?**

**—Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.**

**—He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora**.

"¡Esa es la gente que se lo llevó!"gritó Molly. "¿Por qué no has traído aquí a Harry? Nos encantaría criarlo."

"Molly, Harry necesita crecer lejos del mundo de la magia y la fama. Se le subería a la cabeza. ¿Sabes como era su padre?."

Molly asintió con la cabeza, pero estaba claro que a ella le molestaba lo que hizo su ex director al igual que a todos los demás en la habitación.

**Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!**

**—Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.**

"¿Una carta?" Percy dijo con asombro. "No se puede explicar todo en una carta."

**¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—.Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry...**

"Y tenemos la prueba viviente aquí en el regazo de papá", dijo George, señalando el libro.

**todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**

"Sí!" dijo Ron con entusiasmo.

**Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño.**

"Entonces, ¿lo vas a llevar allí para mantenerlo humilde?", reflexionó Arthur. "Un buen pensamiento, pero simplemente no es la familia correcta."

"Es de la familia por la sangre y es un lugar seguro para él", dijo con firmeza Dumbeldore.

**La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:**

**Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí,Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**

**Hagrid lo traerá.**

**¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?**

"Yo a Hagrid le confiaría mi vida", dijo Bill.

"Lo mismo digo", añadió Charlie.

**A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore.**

Bill y Charlie se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

**No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?**

**Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hastaser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.**

"¿Una motocicleta volando? ¡Me encantaría ver eso!" -gritó Arthur.

"Oh no, no lo harás. Vas a tener que arrestarte a ti mismo si traes esa cosa a nuestra casa", dijo Molly.

Todos los niños se rieron ante la idea de que su padre se arrestaría a sí mismo por haber manipulado objetos muggles

**La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete.**

"La única persona que podría ser es Hagrid", dijo Percy.

**Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casitoda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfí sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.**

**—Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?**

**-Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó.**

Todos los adultos miraron el libro. "¿Qué estaba haciendo allí Black?" preguntó Bill.

"Él era un amigo cercano de James, pero como Black traicionó a James, no eran verdaderos amigos", dijo Arthur, tratando de evitar la ira de su voz.

"Yo no sé por qué

Sirius lo hizo. Él y James parecína tan cerca durante sus días de escuela," dijo Dumbledore con tristeza mientras Arthur continuaba.

** Lo he traído, señor.**

**¿No ha habido problemas por allí?**

**—No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida,pero lo saqué antes de que los ****_muggles _****comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**

**Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache,**

"Él tenìa el pelo de James y los ojos de Lily, al menos, a los quince meses", dijo Molly.

"Estoy seguro de que todavía los tiene," dijo Dumbledore.

**sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.**

**Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall.**

**—Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**

**—¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?**

**—Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres.**

"¿En serio?" preguntó Fred con asombro.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Asombroso!" -gritó George, causando que varias personas miraran a los gemelos.

**Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto. Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley**

**—¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid.**

"Bien hecho Hagrid," comentó Bill.

**Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso**,**raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido**.

**—¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los ****_muggles_****!**

**—Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con ****_muggles_****...**

**—Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente.**

**Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral,**

"¡Ustedes lo pusieron en el umbral!" gritó Molly, haciendo que varias personas para cubrir sus oídos. "¿Por qué hicieron eso?"

"¿Esperabas que llamara al timbre de la puerta?" -preguntó Dumbledore.

"¡No, pero podrías haber puesto en un lugar más seguro!" gritaba Molly. "¿Qué pasaba si se caía? Era noviembre!"

"Molly, coloque encantos alrededor de Harry para que no se cayera o se está enfriara", aseguró Dumbledore.

Molly se calmó, pero continuó fulminando al director. No podian dejar a nadie, no importa la edad, en las afueras, en noviembre serìa horrible. Sabía que Harry había sobrevivido la noche, pero que hubiera pasado si se enfermaba? ¿Qué pasa si alguien lo hubiera secuestrado? La lista podría continuar y continuar, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa en este momento porque Arthur se puso a leer una vez más.

**sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.**

**—Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

Molly seguía echando humo, evidentemente enojada por el descuido de Dumbledore.

"Deberías haberte quedado y asegurarte de que los muggles se lo llevaban," dijo Arthur.

"Yo sabía que lo harían," fue todo lo que dijo Dumbledore, aunque sabía que él sabía más de lo que querrìa, que estaba empezando a preguntarse si hizo lo correcto. Ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar nada, sin embargo, al menos por el momento.

**Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

Harry apretó aún más su puño. Estaba furioso.

**—Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.**

**Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.**

**—Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore,saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta.**

**Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado,**

"Eso sería divertido de ver", dijo Fred.

**y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4**.

**—Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró**.

**Nadie, para suerte de él, se percató de lo que había dicho.**

**Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.**

**Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas.**

**Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo,sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley.**

**No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: « ¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!».**

"Eso fue interesante", dijo Ron.

"¿Puedo leer el siguiente capítulo, papá?" preguntó Charlie.

Arthur le dio el libro a su hijo. Molly todavía estaba mirando a Dumbledore, claramente molesta.

"Así que, ¿el resto de los capítulos son en el futuro?" -preguntó Percy.

"Supongo que sí", dijo Arthur.

* * *

*** Tuve que cambiar la versión original**

**** y *** Es para que no pierda el sentido del libro original**

**Bueno eso es todo espero que les haya gustado me costó traducirlo pero aquí esta, voy a tratar de fijar un día para publicarlos pero me tiene que dar tiempo porque tengo que hacer muchas cosas:**

**-Hacer mis tareas**

**-Preparar mis cosas para el colegio**

**-Escribir el libro que estoy creando :)**


	3. El vidrio que se desvaneció

**El vidrio que se desvaneció**

"Supongo que hay algo de magia en este capítulo," dijo Bill.

"Finalmente", dijo Ron.

"Hubo algo en el último capítulo," dijo Charlie.

"Sabes lo que quiero decir", respondió Ron.

**Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años**

Molly se veía muy confundida. Harry tenía la misma edad que Ron y Ron tenía sólo siete años.

"Espera un momento. Sólo han pasado seis años desde que los Potter murieron. ¿Cómo han pasado diez?" -preguntó ella.

"Estos libros son el futuro", explicó Dumbledore.

"Cool, por lo que el material en este libro va a tener lugar en unos cuatro años", dijo Bill.

**desde el día en que los Dursley se** **despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no** **había cambiado en absoluto.**

"¿No cambia?" dijo Fred.

"Pienso que un mago podría animar las cosas", dijo George.

**El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el** **número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi** **exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas** **noticias sobre las lechuzas**

"Bueno, ciertamente les gusta mantener sus decoraciones de la misma forma", dijo Molly.

"Me alegro de que no lo hagas", dijo Arthur.

**Sólo las fotos de la repisa de** **la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado.**

**Diez años antes, había una** **gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de** **diferentes colores, pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño,y en aquel** **momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta,**

"Lo que se rompió la primera vez que subió a ella, ya que no podía sostener su peso," dijo Bill.

**en un tiovivo en la feria,**

"Lo que también se rompió a causa de su peso", añadió Charlie.

"¿De verdad dice eso?" -preguntó Ron.

"No," respondió Charlie, ganándose una mirada furibunda de su madre.

**jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por** **su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.**

"¿Y Harry? ¿Se lo llevaron?", dijo Molly.

"A lo mejor alguien lo hizo, probablemente de nosotros o Lupin, aunque no creo que esté permitido", dijo Arthur.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Bill.

"Te lo diré más tarde," respondió Arthur, "ahora mismo Harry es más importante."

**Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, ****aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el** **primer ruido del día.**

"¡No pueden despertarlo de esa manera!" -gritó Molly.

"Mamá, así fue como me despertaron", se quejó Ron.

"Habías dormido un montón de tiempo", respondió Molly.

**¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**

**Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. ****Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.**

**¡Arriba! chilló de nuevo. Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y** **después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. ****El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar** **el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba.**

Charlie miró el libro, y dijo: "Supongo que es la motocicleta con la que fue llevado a estos Muggles."

**Tenía la** **curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente.**

"¿No era demasiado joven como para recordar eso?" preguntó Bill

"En algún momento la gente recuerda cosas extrañas," respondió Dumbledore.

**Su tía volvió a la puerta.**

—**¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber.**

—**Casi —respondió Harry**

—**Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se** **queme. ****Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy.**

"¿Duddy?" -preguntó uno de los gemelos.

"¿Dursley?" dijo el otro.

Los gemelos empezaron a cantar con la música de estrellita, donde estas ", Duddy Dursley, un gran chico que come y come. Una vez engordó tanto que se reventó. Duddy Dursley, Duddy Dursley, necesita una dieta a pesar de todo."*

"Cállense", les dijo Percy.

**Harry gimió.**

—**¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira Tía Petunia desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

"No dijo nada", dijo Ginny.

**Nada, nada...**

**El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo?**

"Probablemente quería olvidarse de él", dijo Bill. "¿Cómo alguien puede tratar al salvador del mundo mágico tan cruelmente?" se preguntó.

**Harry se levantó** **lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y,** **después de sacar una araña de uno,**

Ron se estremeció. "¿Por qué esas cosas tienen que ser mencionadas?"

Molly miró a los gemelos. Ellos fueron los responsables del temor de Ron.

**se los puso. ****Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas,**

"¡Está acostumbrado a ellas!" -gritó Ron.

**porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía.**

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿DUERME EN UN ALACENA?!" gritó Molly.

Charlie cogió el libro con tanta fuerza que la cubierta se comenzó a rasgar. "Me gustaría ser mayor de edad. Entonces voy y adios a ellos", murmuró. Nadie había visto tan enojado Charlie, y todos se escabulleron lejos de él.

Molly tenia una mirada asesina. "¿Por qué no lo dejas vivir en algún lugar fuera? ¡Él estaría encantado!" le gritó a Dumbledore.

"Es el lugar más seguro para él", dijo en voz baja, a pesar de que estaba comenzando a preguntarse sobre la vida de Harry. Si dormía en un armario, ¿qué más había?

"Bueno, quiero sacarlo de allí tan pronto como sea posible!" gritó Molly.

"Cálmate, querida", dijo Arthur.

"¡¿Calmarme?! ¡¿Calmarme?! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que me calmé?! Desde luego, que me calmaré hasta que sepa que ese chico está a salvo y en un hogar amoroso"

"Molly, estamos leyendo estos libros para que podamos saber sobre el futuro y poder cambiarlo", dijo Arthur.

Molly dejó de gritar, pero seguía echando humo. Charlie comenzó a leer de nuevo.

**Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi** **cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el** **ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de** **carreras. ****La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio** **para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo**

"Al igual que su padre."

"¡RONALD!"

**y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si ****conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto.**

"¡Es un bastardo!"

"¡WILLIAM!"

**El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry,**

"¿Cómo te atreves ..."

Arthur tomó el brazo de Molly y ella se detuvo, pero le dio al libro una mirada de muerte.

**Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy** **rápido.**

"Al igual que James," dijo Molly.

**Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había ****sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad.**

"No, son los genes Potter," dijo Dumbledore.

**Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de** **lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y** **su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él.**

"Él debe ser muy gordo entonces."

"Creo que eso es lo que el libro dice, Bill," dijo Charlie.

**Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante.**

"Suena como una descripción perfecta de James," dijo Molly. "Supongo que algunas cosas no cambian.

**Llevaba gafas redondas siempre** **pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había** **pegado en la nariz**.

Molly tenia la cara de color rojo al intentar no gritar. Ella nunca le admitiría esto a su familia, pero ella quería ir y hechizar a los Dursley a la muerte debido a la forma en que trataban a Harry.

**La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.**

—**En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron —había dicho—. **

"En el accidente de coche cuando sus padres murieron," ella dijo.

"¡¿Cómo?!" -gritó Arthur.

"¡Ni siquiera le dicen la verdad acerca de sus padres!" -gritó Molly.

**Y no** **hagas preguntas.**

"¿Cómo se puede aprender sin preguntas?" -preguntó Ron.

"No se puede", respondió Molly.

**«No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería** **vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley.**

**Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino.**

—**¡Péinate! —bramó como saludo matinal.**

"Suena como si tuviera el pelo de James. Nunca podría decir si James se había cepillado el pelo o no por la mañana, no había diferencia. Aunque Remus me contó que una vez James tenía un peine pegado en el pelo."

Fred se echó a reír: "¿Qué pasó?" preguntó.

"Bueno," dijo Arthur, "bajó al Gran Salón con este peine en su cabello, que por suerte era negro. Black lo vio, y ya que acababan de aprender cómo hacer un encantamiento convocador, convocó el peine, que no era la mejor idea, ya que estaba atrapado firmemente en el pelo de James. Terminó arrastrando a James por el Salón con el peine, si me entiendes ".

Todo el mundo se reía con fuerza, a pesar de que la otra persona involucrada era un traidor.

"No estoy muy seguro, como ya me había graduado. Remus dijo que vio lo que estaba pasando y de alguna manera logró desenredar el peine lo suficiente para James tuvo una calva en los próximos días, sin embargo."

"Yo no sé por qué Black traicionó a sus amigos. Parecía diferente, pero al final, toda su familia era igual," dijo Molly en voz baja a Arthur. No sería bueno que los niños escucharan eso.

Arthur asintió y luego dijo, "Tenemos que invitar a Remus en algún momento."

**Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que**

**Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo.**

**A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al** **resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía** **creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados.**

"Esa es una descripción perfecta de James," dijo Molly.

**Harry estaba friendo los huevos ****cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre.** **Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello,** **ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza** **gorda.**

**Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito.**

"¿Un angelito?" se rió Fred.

"¿Hay algo malo en los ojos de esa mujer?" -preguntó George.

**Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.**

Todo el mundo se rió después de esa frase.

"Desde luego, tiene el ingenio de Lily," dijo Molly.

"Bien dicho, Harry. Ese mocoso merece que le digan que luce como un cerdo."

**Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque** **había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció.**

—**Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre—. Dos menos que el año pasado.**

"¿Treinta y seis regalos y se queja?" dijo Molly claramente molesta.

"Es un cerdo podrido", comentó Bill.

—**Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge.**

**Mira, está debajo de este grande** **de mamá y papá.**

—**Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo.**

**Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley,**

"¿Todavía tiene berrinche a los once?" dijo Percy. "Ese niño necesita crecer."

**comenzó a comerse el** **beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa.**

"Espero que no se ahogue" dijo Arthur.

**Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:**

—**Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece,** **pichoncito?**

"Es un niño mimado." dijo Molly

**Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien?**

**Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último,** **dijo lentamente.**

—**Entonces tendré treinta y.. treinta y...**

"Así que él es tan tonto que ni siquiera puede contar", dijo Percy con total naturalidad.

—**Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia.**

—**Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más** **cercano—. Entonces está bien.**

**Tío Vernon rió entre dientes.**

—**El pequeño tunante ****quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, ****Dudley!**

"¿Anima a su hijo a ser codicioso? Este es simplemente tonto", dijo Bill.

**—dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo.**

**En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío** **Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la** **filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un** **vídeo.**

"¿Qué son esas cosas?" preguntaron todos a la vez. Todos se miraron el uno al otro.

"Bill, ¿has oído hablar de alguno?" -preguntó Molly.

"Algunos, creo que las cositas del juego no son populares, así que por eso no los hemos estudiado."

**Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió,** **enfadada y preocupada a la vez.**

—**Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg ****se ha fracturado una pierna. No** **puede cuidarlo.**

"Él tiene un nombre," dijo Molly.

**Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry.**

**La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto.**

**Cada** **año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el** **día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine.**

**Cada año, Harry se** **quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas. Harry no podía** **soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido.**

Ron bostezó. "Suena aburrido," dijo.

—**¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si** **él lo hubiera planeado todo.**

**Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la** **señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que** **ver otra vez a **_**Tibbles**_**, **_**Snowy**_**, el **_**Señor Paws **_**o **_**Tufty**_**.**

"¿Quién en su sano juicio querría ver fotos de gatos?" preguntó Fred.

—**Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tío Vernon.**

—**No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico.**

**Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no** **estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos,** **algo así como un gusano.**

"Para mí, ellos son los gusanos", dijo Molly.

—**¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne?**

—**Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia.**

—**Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry. ****Podría ver lo que quisiera en** **la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley**

"No creo que vaya a suceder", dijo Charlie.

**Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón.**

—**¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó.**

"¡Sí, hacerla estallar!"

"¡GEORGE!"

"Soy Fred, él es George.

"¡FRED entonces!"

"¡No soy Fred, él es!"

"¡Sólo cállense los dos!" gritó Molly.

—**No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon.**

—**Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y** **dejarlo en el coche...**

"¿No es eso ilegal?" preguntó Bill.

—**El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo...**

**Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba** **de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa** **que quisiera.**

"Él es un mocoso tan malcriado", dijo Ginny.

—**Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial **—**exclamó, abrazándolo.****

—**¡Yo... no... quiero... que... él venga! —exclamó Dudley entre fingidos** **sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los ****brazos de su madre.**

"Sí, claro", bufó Charlie.

**Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.**

—**¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento ****más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un** **chico flacucho con cara de rata.**

**Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los** **chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba. Dudley suspendió su fingido** **llanto de inmediato.**

**Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la** **parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico** **por primera vez en su vida.**

"Pobre muchacho," sollozó Molly.

**A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero** **antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry.**

—**Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy** **avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena** **hasta** **la Navidad.**

"¿Qué quieren decir con "cosas raras"? preguntó Ginny.

"Magia accidental, querida," respondió Molly.

—**No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad...**

**Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía.**

**El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no** **conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba.**

"Por fin un poco de magia," dijo Ron.

**En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como** **si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape, ****exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz».**

**Dudley se rió** **como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, ****que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que** **pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas** **remendadas.**

**Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo** **estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara.**

No he oído de pelo que haya vuelto a crecer cuando la persona no es un metamorphomago, pero siempre hay una primera vez ", dijo Arthur.

"Bueno, el pelo Potter jugaría una buena parte también", comentó Bill.

**Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo. **

**Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo** **de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas).**

"¡Eww!" -gritaron los gemelos.

"Eso suena como un color desagradable para un suéter," dijo Ginny.

**Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la** **cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como** **un guante a una muñeca, ****pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse** **encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.**

"Menos mal", dijo Molly.

**Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo** **de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando,** **tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea.**

"¿Él se apareció?" dijo Percy.

"Wow,¿ha ocurrido eso alguna vez?" preguntó Charlie.

"No," dijo Arthur con incredulidad. La magia accidental era una cosa,pero la aparición accidental era otra. Tenía que decir que Harry sería un mago muy poderoso.

**Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles** **que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio.**

**Pero lo único que trataba de hacer** **(como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) ****fue saltar los** **grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento** **lo había levantado en medio de su salto.**

"No hay nadie que lo alumbre", dijo Fred.

"Eso tiene que ser una de las excusas más tontas que haya existido", agregó George.

**Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y** **Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la** **señora Figg, con su olor a repollo.**

**Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de** **muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus** **temas favoritos. ****Aquella mañana le tocó a los motoristas.**

"¿Soy yo, o Harry es su cosa favorita para quejarse?" preguntó Bill.

"No, eres sólo tu," dijo Charlie.

—**... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los** **adelantaba.**

—**Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—. Estaba** **volando.**

"Eso no fue una buena idea", dijo Percy.

**Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el**

**asiento y gritó a Harry:**

—**¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!**

**Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes.**

"Si lo hacen, solamente que tu eres simplemente tonto como para darte cuenta de ello", dijo Arthur.

**Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.**

—**Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño.**

**Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún** **más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado.** **Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas.**

"¡Tenemos que ver los dibujos animados!" dijo Fred.

"¡Ni se les ocurra!" -gritó Molly.

"Sí, tienen ideas lo suficientemente locas y sin la adición de los Looney Toones a ellas.

"¿Qué?"

"Caricaturas Muggles. Estudiamos un poco acerca de ellas y algunos de mis amigos me dijeron acerca de ellos también", dijo Bill.

**Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley** **compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego,** **como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería antes de que pudieran** **alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato.**

"Le comprarono algo de todos modos", dijo Charlie.

**Aquello tampoco estaba** **mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza** **y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio.**

"Un insulto al gorila", dijo Bill.

"Es una lástima que no le dijo a Dudley."

**Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de** **andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a** **aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a** **practicar** **su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él.**

"¿Por qué ir allí si iban a aburrirse?" -preguntó Ron.

**Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y** **cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande,** **tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero.**

**Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno** **para durar.**

"Oh, Dios."

**Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. ****Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había** **vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de** **serpientes ****y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos.**

**Dudley** **y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que** **estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande.**

**Podía**n **haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero** **en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida.**

**Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de** **su piel.**

—**Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre.**

**Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.**

"Bueno, es probable que no se mueva si hay visitantes que son como tu," dijo Bill.

—**Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.**

"Ver dormir serpientes es aburrido", dijo Charlie.

Todo el mundo lo miró fijamente. "¿Qué?" preguntó.

"¡Estuviste de acuerdo con el mocoso!" dijo Ron.

"Bueno, por una vez dijo algo un poco cierto."

**Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera** **estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía,** **salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día.**

**Era peor que** **tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia , llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.**

"¿Se va a comparar con una serpiente?" Ginny dijo, sorprendido.

**De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta,** **muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de** **Harry. Guiñó un ojo**

"¿Qué? en el nombre de Merlín. Las serpientes no tienen párpados que hacen." dijo Fred.

Bill sacudió la cabeza. "Algo no está bien con esto", pensó.

**Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para** **ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la****serpiente y** **también le guiñó un ojo.**

"Eso fue amable, pero no creo que sea sabio" dijo Molly

**La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos** **hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:**

—**Me pasa esto constantemente.**

—**Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la** **serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto.**

**La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.**

"¿Él es un hablante de parsel?" -gritó Bill.

"Parece que si", dijo Charlie.

"Pero, pero eso es imposible. Sólo las personas en la línea de Slytherin hablan Parsel," dijo Percy. "Y ninguno de los Potter que yo halla leído tuvo sangre Slytherin."

"Has leído bien Percy, No sé que está pasando", dijo Arthur.

"¿De dónde vienes, de todos modos?" Preguntó Harry.

—**A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry**

**La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio.**

**Harry miró con curiosidad.**

**«Boa Constrictor, Brasil.»**

—**¿Era bonito aquello?**

**La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue** **criado en el zoológico».**

—**Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?**

"Eso es simplemente extraño," dijo Ron.

**Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry** **los hizo saltar.**

—**¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO ****VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!**

**Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo.**

"¿Es un pingüino?" -preguntó George.

—**Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por** **sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento.**

"¡No lo empujes!" gritó Molly.

**Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido** **que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio,** **y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror.**

"¡Caray! ¡Desapareció el cristal!" -gritó Bill.

**Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la** **boa constrictor había desaparecido.**

**La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado** **rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en** **la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas.**

**Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz** **baja y sibilante decía:**

—**Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo.**

Todo el mundo se echó a reír.

**El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.**

—**Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?**

"Me gustaría que el cristal hubiese reaparecido y los hubiera atrapado," se quejó Fred.

"¡FREDERICK!"

**El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía**

**Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez.**

**Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse.** **Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe** **juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon,** **Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había** **intentado estrangularlo.**

**Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:**

—**Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry?**

"¿Es todo lo que le gusta hacer? ¿Meterlo en problemas?" preguntó Charlie.

**Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con**

**Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.**

—**Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en**

**una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.**

**Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un**

**reloj.**

**No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran** **dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar ****algo de** **comer.**

"¿Él tiene que escabullirse por comida? Con razón es delgado", dijo Molly. Ella estaba decidida a llevar a Harry a su casa, no importaba lo que dijera Dumbledore.

**Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, ****hasta donde** **podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un** **accidente de coche. No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres** **murieron.**

**Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su** **alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor** **como el** **de una quemadura en su frente.**

"¿Él sobrevivió a la maldición asesina?" -gritó Charlie.

"¡Pero eso es imposible!" dijo Bill.

"De alguna manera lo hizo y espero que algún día lo podamos averiguar", dijo Arthur.

**Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde.**

**Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres.**

"Pobre muchacho", dijo Molly.

**Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas.** **Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa.**

"Ya es bastante malo no conocerlos, pero no saber cómo se ven ..." exclamó Molly, ya que estaba más enojada por minuto.

**Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente** **desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió:**

**los Dursley eran su única familia. Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran.**

"No es más que solo la primera persona"

"Que sobrevive a la maldición asesina."

"Entonces, ¿por qué habría -"

"De ser especial?"

**Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley.**

**Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. Una mujer** **anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado** **alegremente en un autobús.**

**Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más** **raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en** **que Harry trataba de acercarse.**

"Aparición".

"Lo sabemos, Percy," dijo Bill.

**En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba** **a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le** **gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley.**

"Pobre muchacho," dijo Molly de nuevo.

"¿Cuántas veces vas a decir eso?" preguntó Arthur.

"Cuantas veces tengo que", respondió ella.

"¿Quién quiere leer ahora?" preguntó Charlie.

"¿Puedo?" pregunto Fred.

"Pero lee las cosas bien", dijo Charlie.

"Está bien", respondió Fred.

* * *

**Perdonen la demora pero estos ¿meses?, creo que si,han sido de locos, tuve que viajar, me castigaron,fiestas, pruebas, libros,etc. Pero ahora tengo una semana de vacaciones y voy a poder actualizar mas seguido **

**Un beso, bye**


End file.
